RWBY: Making Everything Right
by RWBYxNaruto
Summary: What if you could go back in time to set the future right? that is what Peter Belladonna Xiao Long does because his present is nothing but trying to survive a war with the Grimm, so he finds a way to travel back in time so he can make everything right. White rose, bumblebee and team JNPR pairings. Rated M for future reasons.
1. Introduction

Making Everything Right

Introduction

"You can see a lot from up can't you?" asked a little girl who is about 12 years old with red and white hair that reached down to the middle of her back. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say Lilith?" I said. "I said you can see a lot of Vale from Beacon can't you. I mean the view is just breath taking you know especially when the sun is setting" said Lilith with wonder in voice. "I mean if you call seeing a city from the top of clilf that has been ravaged by war a 'breath taking view'" I said with slightly harsh tone. "Why do you always have to be so mean? What would our parents say if they heard talk like that? I mean if they were still around, you know" "You mean what if your parents were still alive. Did you forget that your parents adopted me fifteen years ago on the day biological parents died and do you not remember that was also the day I was born and when this terrible war started. And by the way I wasn't trying to mean, I was just pointing out a fact" I said to my little cousin. "I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to bring that up again. It's just that I miss them so much" she said with tears in her eyes. "It's alright I know you didn't mean to, and I miss them too, ok. Let's head back inside before everyone starts to worry about us ok?" I said reassuring my little cousin with my hand on her shoulder. "Ok" she said with eyes that showed that she still had her childhood innocence.

Lilith and I began to walk away from the edge of the cliff towards the entrance hall of Beacon Academy. "Hey Peter do you want to spar with me or are you busy?" asked a boy about my age. "Sorry I can't spar right now. Maybe later, ok Shane." "Oh….ok" Shane said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Lilith and I kept walking until we came to the library where I was doing my research into an ancient ritual that could help put an end to this never nightmare. "So when will your finish this project of yours"? Lilith asked. "I should be done any day now, and when I'm done I will be able to end this war once and for all" I said with a tinge of overconfidence. "So what is this little project of yours?" asked a tall man with gray hair, a pair of green colored glasses on his face and a cup of coffee in one hand and a scroll in the other. "Oh hello Professor Ozpin, I didn't see you there. Well this project of mine is an ancient ritual that will allow me to go back to any point in time" I said finally revealing what my plan was to anyone. "Well if anyone can pull off an ambitious plan like that it would be you Peter. I mean you are the child of two of the most promising students that have ever graced these halls" said Professor Ozpin. "Wait your plan is to go back in time? Why didn't you tell me? And how would going back in time put an end to this war" asked Lilith with a horrified look on her face. "By going back in time I could put an end to this war before it even started, and in the process I would be saving both your parents, my parents, the parents of every child in this academy and the whole world…" Lilith couldn't wrap her mind around what I was saying but I could see in her eyes that she understood how important my project was, and I went about putting the final touches on the ritual. But before I started working I looked at the door to the library, and I saw a queer look on his face that seemed to me to be a combination of pride, fear and relief. The look on his face somehow made me feel that what I was going to do was the only way to save the world, and it worried me to no end.

After a about four hours of hard work I was done with the preparations for the ritual which involved drawing a series of ancient symbols inside of several concentric rings with lines that intersected each circle forming a large glyph about twenty feet in diameter on the floor of the library. With most of the work done all that was left was performing the ritual and going back in time, but before I went through with the ritual I decided to get some dinner because it was getting late and I was hungry. When I arrived in the dining hall all the children where there whose ages ranged from about four to fifteen and I was one of the oldest children how called Beacon home because of the war that was going on outside the walls we called home. "Hey look at the faunus doesn't she look funny with those huge rabbit ears of hers" said a small boy who was about seven. I felt an intense anger building in me from what the boy had said because I was half faunus myself because my mother had been a faunus whose name was Blake Belladonna, and my Father was actually a woman whose name was Yang Xiao Long. They had fallen in love at Beacon about twenty-five years ago when they were first year students and Beacon, and they got married while still going to Beacon at the age of twenty and at the age of twenty-two they decided to start a family together, and they underwent an experimental procedure so that they could have children together. The procedure involved taking an egg cell from each of them and taking the nucleus of one egg cell and injecting it into the other egg cell. When my parents went through the process they decided that they wanted a boy, so the X chromosome from Yang's egg cell was turned into a fully functioning Y chromosome. But nine months later both my parents died on the day I was born. Yang died because she was attacked by the forces of Grimm along with thousands of other people and faunus, and Blake died because of complications that arose when she was giving birth to me. "Hey! Don't make fun of her because she's a faunus. You do realize that that both humans and faunus are sacrificing themselves so that we will remain safe from all the Grimm that want to kill us all. And all of us here have lost people we love to this war!" I wasn't surprised when I turned around and saw that my cousin was the one who spoke up in defense of the faunus girl. I hugged my cousin because I wanted to hurt the boy and she was the only biological family that I had in this world. "Thanks for speaking up Lilith, and it couldn't have been easy to say that last part." "I know...but more importantly how are you feeling?" she asked. "A little angry to be honest, but I will feel better after I eat a nice meal" I said as my stomach began to growl loudly.

After grabbing our food, we both sat down at a table with four friends of ours. These friends of ours were the children of the members of Team JNPR. Shane and his older sister, Melanie,was my age were the children of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos and the other two were the children of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. My cousin was the child of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and she was conceived by the same process that my parents used to start their family. But before we could start eating our dinner with our friends, I was worried like when I saw the look on Ozpin's face I realized why I was worried because I would end up losing all my friends that I had made while here at Beacon, and in this moment my worst fears came to life. I was shaken from my mental state into the present when the windows to the dining hall had been blown into tiny pieces by an enormous explosion, and within seconds the forces of Grimm where all over the grounds of Beacon. Several Beowolves made their way into the dining hall and made short work of guards stationed in the dining hall. Many of the teenagers including myself tried to lead the younger children to safety while the guards and professors protected us. Melanie and I lead at least twenty children to the safe zone deep within Beacon, but we could still hear the Grimm rip though the armor and flesh of the guards and the screams of children and adults alike before they were silenced by a quick swipe of a claw. "Melanie take care of Lilith for me will you?" "What?! Are planning on going out there alone without any weapons or backup?! Are you craz….." I kissed her to make her be quite while I explained my plan to her. "Are you sure that is the only chose you have? I mean have you even tested your theory. Are you even sure that your plan will succeed" she said while trying to comprehend my plan. "This is the only way because weather you like it or not today is the day that Beacon and the world a Man and Faunus meet their end ate the hands of the forces of Grimm." After saying that I hugged my cousin and told her not to worry about me and that I would see her again, and before I left the safe zone I kissed Melanie one more because she was the only girl I had ever loved, but I didn't show her how I felt until now.

I slowly made my to the library by staying in the shadows so the Grimm would not detect my presence. After about ten minutes finally reached the library, I looked around to make sure no Grimm were nearby or in the library and emerged from the shadows and closed and locked the doors to the library. I had to be quick so the Grimm couldn't catch wind of my presence even though I was hiding my aura. "You finally made it I see." When I heard someone talk to me in the library, I jumped about five feet back straight into one of the bookshelves, and I looked around to see how it was but I didn't have to look long because the voice was Ozpin's. "Sorry for scaring you like that Peter, but you need to hurry with ritual" Ozpin said with haste. "I know just let me get my things ok." I walked to a table near the ritual glyph, and I picked up my weapons and other useful item from the table and put them on my person. "You look like your parents with all those weapons and pouches on you." When Ozpin said that I could hear the sadness in his voice and why he always had that look on his face whenever he looked at me. "You miss them all don't you, Ozpin" I asked Ozpin who was now sitting on the floor of the library bleeding from several injuries over his body. "Yes, I do. And you are the only hope for this world because every other combat school and academy has already fallen and every fighter both human and faunus is either dead or dying, and all fell to the Grimm. I never imagined that they could become this powerful…" in mid speech, Ozpin finally succumb to injuries he had sustained on his way to the library. It will not be long before the Grimm get a whiff of his dead body I thought to myself as I walked over to his fresh corpse and closed his eyes and gave a quick prayer for his soul, and when I touched his corpse I saw his memories both old and new and took what was left of his aura and his semblance because my semblance is the ability to absorb someone's aura and copy their semblance through the connection formed between our shadows or through direct touch, and to control my own shadow. When I was done giving my respects to Ozpin, I saw his scroll on the ground next to him and took it. Ozpin's scroll will be a valuable aid in time I thought while walking to the ritual area. I activated true power of my semblance I became enveloped in a combination of black and white flames when I my light-shadow form the glyph began to glow and react with my semblance and aura. The glyph came to life bending, folding in on itself and rippling, and after a few moments I was ready to travel back in time but before I left I heard the screams of those I considered my family and then silence, and in that moment I became the loneliest person in the world. Seconds later I heard banging and scratching on the door to the library. "The Grimm are trying to get in, but they are too late. I call upon the forces that control both time and space, here my words take me to the past. TAKE ME TO TWENTY-TWO YEARS INTO THE PAST WHEN MY PARTENTS WHERE ONLY FIFTEEN."

A.N: Thanks for reading and please review and don't be rude when you post a review.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N.: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. Thank you guys for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites, and I would like some feed back and what you guys think about the story and what not, just don't be ugly. just to let you know, i know that Blake, Yang and Weiss where all 17 and that Ruby was 15 when they entered Beacon, but Peter's plan is to go back at least two years before they entered Beacon. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it is shorter than the first because the lack of time i have with school. Please Review, Favorite and Follow.

* * *

Chapter 1

Once I yelled out how far back I wanted to go back in time, the glyph began to wrap itself around me, and it felt as though it was siphoning my aura. As the glyph was enveloping me, the Grimm other side of the library's door broke through and began to enter the room. Within seconds several Beowolves and Ursas where in the library and were charging at me. But before lead Beowolf could reach me, the glyph finished wrapping itself around me and emitted an incredibly blinding light.

"I was not expecting that to happen at all, and this is not Beacon." I tried to move my body so I could see my surroundings, but I couldn't move at all, and what I saw was both beautiful and terrifying. In front of me was every moment of the last twenty-two years flying past me in reverse order as I was taken from my time to the time of my parent's teenage years. Each moment went by so fast but the ones that stuck with me where the deaths of my friends, my parents, and the rest of my family both human and faunus, and I also heard each of their last words. As each traumatic frame of time pasted before me I began to cry and I began to lose any sense of who and what I was. "Is this the price I have to pay for time traveling!? Am I going to lose my memories, my mind or am I going to die from this!?" I was steadily little by little becoming hysterical and afraid because I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I began to yell out fear for my own existence "please I don't want to die, I don't want to die. All I want to do is try to save the future my family and my friends. Please just let me live."

"I will let you live." Replied an ominous voice

"Whose there? Can you help me?"

"I will help you by sparing your life and letting you continue on your quest to save the ones you love, and I will also assist you by making your semblance stronger."

"What do you mean?! What are you?"

"Me? I am the one you contacted when you performed that awful ritual your ancestors once tried to use. They created that ritual to travel back in time so they could gain more power and control the people around them, but they lacked the power to perform the ritual to its fullest extent and most died trying to perform it. But you? All you want is to save the ones you love with the power you already possess. And for that I will make it possible for you to live through almost anything."

"What?"

"The power I am giving you will be locked inside you and will not awaken unless your heart stops beating during a battle."

"What will happen when heart stops beating?"

"You will have to wait and see, but I hope you never do. One more thing good luck, and I hope I never see you again." After saying its final farewell, the disembodied voice disappeared.

"Thank you, whoever you were. Thank you." I was calm and focused ready for whatever life was going to throw my way. And somehow I knew that I was going to succeed in my mission no matter what got in my way.

Suddenly in another flash of light, I found myself back in the library of Beacon. "I did it….." I lost consciousness and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey kid how did you get…. Oh shit someone get the nurse or a professor in here quickly this kid needs help! Hey kid wake up, wake up!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is this kid, and how did he get in here?" Asked the librarian

"I don't know? Looks like he's an orphan, and he probable sneaked his way in here while no one was in here." Answered the librarian's assistant

"Well any way let's take him to the infirmary." Said the librarian in a concerned tone.

The librarian and his assistant took the unconscious boy that they had just found in the library moments before between them each supporting the teen aged boy's body with one arm, and they started their journey to the infirmary. As they hurried to the infirmary, every student the pair pasted just stopped in their tracks to look at the sight of the old librarian and his young assistant caring what appeared to a boy who was about their age.

"Who is that? And why are they in such a hurry?" Asked a female student looking at her partner.

"I've never seen him before, but he looks kind of dreamy." Replied the partner.

"You say that about most guys you see."

"Well, did you see his face and his hair is just looks so cool with black base and the blonde streaks."

"I guess you're right."

The librarian and his assistant after fifteen minutes or so finally reached the infirmary and swung open the door, and the nurse jumped from her chair because she was not expecting anything like this to happen today.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" said the nurse with a tinge of irritation in her voice

"Sorry for the disturbance, Miss Catharine, but We found this boy unconscious in the library and he just looked like he need some kind of medical help" said the concerned librarian

"It's ok, just put on bed number two, and I look him over. Oh and you the two of you can leave now" said Catharine

"Ok let's see what is wrong with you." As Catharine walked over to the bed with mysterious boy on it, she closed the privacy curtain and began to examine the boy. She took his pulse, measured his blood sugar levels and opened his eyes to check his pupil response to make sure the kid didn't have any kind of brain damage, and everything appeared to be normal enough. "Your eyes don't look like any eyes I've ever seen before. Who are you and where did you come from? But where you did come it must not have been easy for you I suppose I mean you are armed to teeth." Catharine took the boy's weapons and pouches off his cloths so she could examine him more. As she continued to examine boy she could feel some kind of energy coming from the boy, so she began took the boy's shirt off to see where to energy was coming from, but when she moved the shirt off enough she was shocked and horrified at what she saw, and she immediately called Headmaster Ozpin to come down to infirmary. "Hey Ozpin, I have a patient in the infirmary and I can't explain it well enough, but the kid has some kind of dust glyph on his chest and it appears to be emitting some kind of energy."

Within a matter of minutes, both Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch where in the infirmary talking with nurse Catharine.

"So the librarians said that they just found the boy unconscious in the library and took him here, and you're saying that the kid has a glyph on his chest?" asked Goodwitch

"That's what I said and you didn't have to repeat it." Catharine said to Goodwitch a little agitated.

"Well any way let's see our little miscreant, shall we?" asked Ozpin between sips of his coffee.

Catharine preceded to lead Ozpin and Goodwitch to the unconscious patent's bed to look at him.

"Well he appears to be health. Based on the appearance of his cloths he appears to homeless and most likely is an orphan. He's armed to the teeth with six weapons and several pouches for holding several kinds of items." Ozpin said as he looked the kid over and Goodwitch took notes on what he was saying.

"You said something about his eyes did you not?" asked Ozpin. "Yes I did but that is not why I called you down here." Replied Catharine with a worried look on her face.

"The glyph. Now let's see if it's actually there." Said Goodwitch, and Catharine just rolled her eyes

Ozpin lifted up the young man's shirt and what he saw was something he had not seen in very long time. Ozpin leaned over the boy and whispered something in the boy's ear, "what were you thinking, you could have died, but you must have been very desperate to attempt such a dangerous ritual." Ozpin moved his body so he could reach into the boy's pockets to see if anything important was in them.

"What do you think you are doing Ozpin?" Asked Catharine moving towards Ozpin so she could stop him, but Goodwitch grabbed her and looked in her eyes, and Catharine stopped because she knew Ozpin always had a reason for doing what he did. When Ozpin was refiling trough the boy's pockets, he found two scrolls, a Lien chip and a note. Ozpin took the items and put them in his own pockets and turned around to look at both Catharine and Goodwitch and opened his mouth to talk to Catharine "I will be taking this thing for now, and would you mind telling me when our guest wakes up, ok."

"I will, and what about that glyph covering his chest?" asked Catharine out of concern for the boy.

"Don't worry the glyph is not harming him at all. Since the boy doesn't appear to have a family why don't you take care of him?"

"Are you sure about that sir?" asked Goodwitch with as much shock and concern as she could put into her voice.

"Thank you, Ozpin, thank you." Catharine said with tears running down her face.

"You're welcome Catharine." Ozpin replied.

After saying that Ozpin and Goodwitch left the infirmary, and once the pair was out the infirmary and In the hall Goodwitch turned her head and shot Ozpin a look that would kill any other man and Proceeded to ask him why he did what he had done, "What were you thinking letting Catharine take care of that boy. I know she lost her own son some time ago but do you think that was the right thing to do."

"Whether it was right or not is not the issue right now ok, Glynda." Ozpin retorted as they walked to his office. "All that matters right now it letting that boy rest and getting the information off of these two scrolls as soon as possible."

"What was with that glyph it looked like something ancient and powerful."

"I will explain everything once we reach my office ok." With that said the pair walked in silence towards Ozpin's office.

"Where am I, who am I and what am I? What is this place?" I asked as I just floated around in nothingness. I didn't know how long I had been floating, but it felt like I had been floating for an eternity.

"I will answer your questions in the order in which you asked them. First of all, you are in Beacon's infirmary. Secondly, you are Peter Belladonna Xiao Long. The answer to your third question is up to you, and this place is the space created in your soul from the glyph on your chest." The voice that said this sounded familiar to me.

"Are you the one that took me back in time?" I asked the voice.

"No I am not. I am you and you are me. You and I are one in the same we will now no longer shall we be separated again. Now come to me so we shall become." Voice created a body for itself, and it was darkness nothing but fury and wanton destruction.

I could feel myself being drawn to the dark figure, but someone stopped me from moving closer to it, and I saw a person who was glowing with a white light proceeded to stab the dark figure trough the chest with a black katana. The dark figure screamed in pain, cursed at the glowing figure and vanished. The being that was behind be let go of me and within a fraction of second both beings were standing in front of me, and began to cry because the two beings in front of me were my dead parents. "Mom, Mom. What are you doing here and how are you here?"

"It's nice to see you too Peter. Look how much you've grown, how old are you now,…"

"Blake its ok you don't have to ask him so many questions right now ok."

"Sorry Yang, it's just I have so many things I want to know about our son ok?"

"I know you do sweaty, but let's answer our son's questions first, alright?"

"Alright. Um where to start. Oh I know. Peter your mother and I are because of your semblance and you needed us so we appeared." Said Yang.

"So are you two actual my parents or were the two of you created from their memories?" I asked my parents.

"We're actual your parents. Shortly after you were born I held you, but while I was holding you my heart stopped because I had lost to much blood from my injuries I sustained from protecting you and your pregnant mother, and in that moment your semblance activated and absorbed my aura, copied my semblance and in the process also absorbed my memories and my soul, and the last thing I got to say to you was how much I loved you." Said the soul of my mother, Yang, explaining how she was here

The soul of Blake began to explain how she was here was well "And while I was holding you I was crying not only because I got to bring you into the world, I was also grieving for the death of Yang. I got to breastfeed you for the first time, but shortly after that I died because of internal bleeding that was caused from being attacked by Grimm, but before I died I said to you 'I love you Peter, I love you so much, and I am glad I got to spend the last hours of my life with you. And I don't want you to forget this all I want you to do is live and try to make the world a better place for you, humans and faunus because you are both human and faunus. I love yo…..' I died and what happened to Yang also happened to me."

For moments on end I talked with the souls of deceased parents just asking them question after question about their lives and how the met, and they asked me questions about my life, but after a while they began to fade away. "Wait don't go there is still so much I want to know, please don't leave me again." I begged them not to go.

"Peter, we have to go know, but just know that we love you and that we will always be with you because you have our auras and as long as you have them we will always be by your side."

"Yeah, listen to mother. And remember never give up no matter how bumpy the road gets."

With those final words of advice spoken, both of my mothers vanished but not before they said in unison, "Peter, we love you, and you need to wake up."

And like that I was alone again and what did they mean when they said 'you need to wake up', but it would not belong before I had my answer. Slowly the darkness around me began to fade and I could feel my body little by little as I was given back control of my own body. Moments later I slowly began to open eyes, and for a couple of seconds all I could see was bright lights, but after a while I could see the ceiling of the infirmary. I laid in the bed I was on for several minutes while I tried to move my body from the bed, but then someone appeared next to me I did not recognize the woman to my right, she was obviously a nurse from the uniform she was wearing. "Aww, so you are finally awake now. So how are you feeling Peter?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked the nurse. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Catharine, and I know your name because that was the name that Professor Ozpin found on that scroll of yours."

"My scroll? Wait how long have I been lying here in this bed?" I asked Catharine with panic in my voice.

"You have been in that bed for almost two years my friend, and I was being to worry that you weren't doing to wake up." I immediately recognized the voice as being Professor Ozpin's.

"Two years! I have been unconscious for almost two years!" Panicked I sat up in the bed, removed the bed sheet covering my body, got off the bed and stood up, and to my surprise I had grown and was just over six feet tall, I had gained some muscle as well. I looked at Professor Ozpin and at nurse Catharine.

Ozpin looked me in the eyes and just said a few words, "You and I need to talk Peter. We need to talk about everything."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Having moved so quickly I felt light headed and sat back down on the bed with only the cloths I had on when I arrived in the past. Siting on the bed with my hands on my head and my elbows on my knees and I my eyes with a look of horror and despair I began to think to myself. How did Ozpin crack the encryption on my scroll? I understand that he would be able to unlock his future scroll, but how did he get into mine, and why was I unconscious for the better eighteen months. My thoughts raced for several seconds and felt a sympathetic hand touch my shoulder and when I looked up to see who it was and saw that the hand belonged to nurse Catherine. She looked at me with eyes that a mother looked at her child with to calm them down, and all she said was, "Its ok, I will leave the two of you alone for a while a let you guys talk." She left the infirmary and locked the door behind her so Ozpin and I would not be disturbed. I looked at Ozpin and he still had the same look in his eyes from when he said that we need to talk, and the look in his eyes made me wonder how much he knew about future I came from because his eyes were both full of understanding and sadness. For several moments I thought about how I would approach the situation I currently found myself in, and all my options all came eventually came to the same conclusion of no matter what I said or did the truth was coming out of my mouth. Taking in a death breath to calm myself, I sighed, looked at the floor and began to speak, "Well what do you want to know nothing is off limits right now, ok?"

"All I want to know is why. Why you chose to go back in time knowing the possible consequences to your actions."

"I came back in time to save family, friends and to change the future because the only thing for me in the future was death no matter what I did. Everyone else in the future was dead or dying and I did not want to end up like them. I wanted to live and do something to change the world around me, and the only way for me to accomplish both goals was time travel."

"So how did you find out about the time travel ritual and how long did it take you to set up the ritual?"

"I found the ancient tomes in the library's 'For Professor's only section' when I was eight, and I spent the better part of six years translating the tomes and studying their contents for clues on how to stop the Grimm, and when I found the time travel ritual I knew I had my answer to the Grimm problem, But you already know that, am I right?" I asked him with a smirk on my lips.

"I already knew all that." His the tone of his voice indicated he was shocked at what I just said.

I lifted my head, looked Ozpin dead in the eyes and with a tone of voice that was tinted with anger asked, "Haven't seen what is on my scroll have you? And what do _you _know about me?"

Ozpin's took a step back at what I said because he wasn't expecting me to say that, and the look on his face told me all that I needed to know.

"If you wanted to see what was on my scroll you just could have asked me. I mean there is not a lot of important information on it except for a few of things. So how do you want to know about me? My parentage, my family, my semblance, my weapons or something else."

Ozpin just sat down on a small swill stool and he reached into his pockets and pulled out my scroll and my lien card. "I won't force you to unlock you scroll, but it would helpful for the both of us. As for what I want to know, how about we start from the beginning of your story." He smiled at me, and handed me my scroll and money.

"Thanks for giving me my scroll and my money. Have you seen how much is on this card?" I smiled and asked.

"Yes I have and how did you get such a large amount of lien?" Ozpin's face was contorted with both shock and horror but mostly shock.

"All in due time my friend. All in due time, but first I shall start my story from the being with the day I was brought into the world." Before I started my story my stomach growled very loudly. Both Ozpin and I looked at each other, and I said "How about I get some food before I tell you my story, ok?"

"It is about lunch time. How about you and I go to the cafeteria and get some food?"

I just nodded my head, and we started to leave the infirmary, but before we did Ozpin looked at me head to foot and said, "How about we get you a uniform and get you your weapons."

I looked at myself and saw that my clothes were slightly too small for my older body, "it's strange how much my body changed while I was unconscious." I don't know why but I just started laughing.

Ozpin opened the door and called to Professor Goodwitch and asked her to get me a uniform and my weapons. Without asking for a reason for the sudden order, Goodwitch left and Ozpin and I were left to wait in the infirmary while Goodwitch got the supplies. After about ten minutes Goodwitch came back with my weapons and a uniform for me, and she handed me my things. I walked back to the bed I was just in closed the privacy curtain and began to change from my old cloths into the Beacon uniform. Once I changed into the uniform I placed my metal belt across my waist with my item pouches on it, and I placed my weapons on my person. Once I was done getting ready I saw my reflection in a mirror and I walked over to the mirror to get better look at my body. My hair was much shorter than it was before i came to the past, and it was standing up on its own because I had cowlicks where my cat ears would have been if I had any, but I still have a cat's sense of hearing. I also had a short beard and mustache which were black with streaks of blonde scattered throughout. My eyes were still yellow and cat-like just like my mother's. The uniform fit my body extremely well a little too well and I was little horrified and i muttured, "did they take my measurements while I was unconscious." And my weapons completed the outfit well with my twin sickles collapsed together on lower back, my katanas on my upper back with the hilts behind my shoulders and my three clawed dust gauntlets on my hip. After looking myself over in the mirror, I walked to door opened it and saw Ozpin, Goodwitch and Catherine standing in the hall, "I am ready to get some food, and nurse Catharine thanks for taking care of me while I was unconscious and what is your last name?"

"Oh my last name is Stravinsky, and yours?" She asked.

"My last name is Yu Ying." I replied with a smile on my face.

Ozpin, Goodwitch and I made our way to the cafeteria to get some lunch, and while we were making our way to the cafeteria Goodwitch looked at me and asked me about my weapons. I looked at her, smiled with a grin going from ear to ear and just started talking about my weapons, "Well I have a pair of gauntlets that act as dust magnifiers for magical attacks, have three extendable claws and the claws can be launched to grab things at are far away from, and they also act as a morphing weapons platforms for my other weapons. I have a pair sickles that can be linked together to form double ended scythe with the blades heading in opposite directions or used with in both hands, and they act as single handed sniper rifles. And my final pair of weapons is a pair of katana and can do the same thing that the sickles can do expect of being single handed sniper rifles they're just a pair of pistols." I was happy. I was actually happy for the first time in a long time. Truth be told the last time I was happy was when I turned eight and had a huge birthday party with my family at the Schnee family manner where I had lived since shortly after my birth, but after that I only felt loneliness, sadness and despair.

We finally made it to the cafeteria. Ozpin opened the door, and we entered the large dining hall. It was full of students eating their own lunches, but when I entered the room everyone stopped eating and just looked at me with wide eyed expressions, and they started talking among themselves.

"It's him."

"So he is finally awake."

"Is going to be a student here."

"Look at all his weapons. Can he actually fight with all of those?"

Every conversation they had was the same, and I could hear every word they were saying. I walked up to the counter where the food was asked the cafeteria work if they had a huge slab of smoked salmon and just fill the plate with fruits and vegetables and I told them to get the biggest plate that they had to put it on. It took the works a few minutes to get me my meal, and I grabbed a large glass of milk to drink with my meal. Ozpin paid for my meal. With my meal in my hands I sat down in an empty spot and both Ozpin and Goodwitch sat across from me. When I moved to eat my meal I felt weak, my Aura level was extremely low, and to avoid passing out I absorbed a small portion of the Auras of everyone in the cafeteria by moving the shadows to connect everyone's shadows together. Once I was done absorbing their Auras, and no one was oblivious to what I had just done, I started to eat my first meal in just under two years. I ate my meal as properly as possible while still eating as much with a single bite without looking like a slob. The students just looked at me while I was inhaling my lunch, and many of them looked like they wanted to through up their own lunches. Ozpin just looked at and said, "How can you eat so much food and not feel sick?"

Before I said anything I finished my mouth full of food and replied, "I haven't eaten in just under two years, and I absolutely love fish in any form."

Goodwitch looked at me and asked, "Are you a cat Faunus."

"Well if the cat's out of the bag, then yes, I am a cat Faunus. But I am only half Faunus, my mother was full Faunus and my father was a human." Curse my mom for the horrible pun making.

Goodwitch looked at me with a look I was all too familiar with the look of how did your parents meet and why did they have a child together. But before she could ask the question, I came up with a plausible cover story for my parentage. "My parents lived a slums in a city somewhere to the east of here and on another continent. They apparently met each other randomly and fell in love at first sight. They married a few years later, and after a few years of trying to start a family they had me, but they both died the day I was born." I continued to eat my lunch.

Goodwitch looked at me and asked, "So who raised you? What happened to them, and how did you get here to and enter Beacon?"

"I was raised by family of Faunus that my parents knew, but they died about eight years later. As for how I got here I stowed away on a ship and just made my here and just snuck into Beacon without anyone seeing me. And I only just got here when the librarian found me unconscious."

Ozpin looked at me for a few seconds before asking, "You said earlier that your gauntlets allow you to control Dust, so who taught you how to control Dust and how to fight?" The look in his eyes was full of curiosity and a desire for knowledge.

I finished the last bite of my meal and drank the last of my milk before I answered Ozpin's question. "I taught myself how to fight and to use Dust using my Semblance."

I moved my empty plate to my right and put my elbows on the table and put my palms under my chin. Ozpin and Goodwitch both looked at each other, and Ozpin began only said one thing, "let's continue this in my office. Shall we."

We stood up from the table, left the dining hall and made our way to Ozpin's office.

* * *

A.N.: I made Catherine's last name Stravinsky because I read about him in one of my classes this week. Yu is Chinese for light and Ying is Chinese for shadow, so Peter's last name now is Light Shadow. Its not an exact translation so if any of you know a better way of writing Light Shadow, please let me know. Let me know if you like the weapons i gave to him, I was inspired by Skire Teh Fox on deviantART for the designee of Peter's gauntlets, and this is the first time i have actually described how Peter looks.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N: i don't own any piece of RWBY, but if i did that would be awesome.

* * *

Chapter 4

Once I disposed of my trash and put my dirty dishes on a conveyor belt, Ozpin, Goodwitch and I made our way to Ozpin's office. The walk to Ozpin's office took seemed to last forever because every student that we came across in the hall stopped doing what they were doing and just stared at me. When we were far enough away from them, they would start saying things behind most of which were general observations that might turn into rumors which I might have to nip in the butt before they get to out of control. It took about twenty minutes to reach Ozpin's office. Ozpin put the unlock code to the door into his scroll, and he turned the doorknob. I was the first one into the office, and I was shocked at how big the room was. Bookshelves lined the right side of the office and they were full of books from the floor all the way to the ceiling which was about fourteen feet taller than I was. From the door to the other end of the room was about forty five feet, and distance from the right wall to the left wall was about thirty feet give or take on few inches. The left side of the room was full of windows to light the room with sun light. Just in front of the back wall was Ozpin's large red oak desk which was about six feet wide, two and a half feet long and about three or so feet high, and there were three small leather chairs in front of the large desk. Goodwitch lead me to one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk and asked me nicely to sit in the chair. Ozpin sat in a luxuries office chair, leaned back and took out a scroll from his pocket along with a gold plated key. Now sitting straight up, he used the key to open one of the drawers contained within the desk, and pulled out another scroll which was the one the belonged to the Ozpin from the future I came back from. "Do you know what this is?" Ozpin asked me with soul piercing eyes with the second scroll in his hand, and Goodwitch just looked at the two of us like this was an everyday occurrence. "Before we start does Miss Goodwitch have to be here for this?" I responded with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"It's better if Professor Goodwitch hears this ok, Mister Yu Ying."

I looked Professor Goodwitch dead in the eyes, and ask "I want to ask you something Professor Goodwitch, do you know anything about me and where I come from?" I put a little emphasis on the question to get thinking about what I am actually asking her.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know anything about you other than what you told me earlier during our earlier conversation." Her eyes told me that she was telling the truth.

Tilted my head back, looked at the ceiling for several seconds, took in a deep breath, exhaled with a large sigh, lowered my head so that I could look at both Ozpin and Goodwitch and I began to tell my story to them. "First of all, what I told you earlier in the cafeteria was a lie with a splattering of the truth in it for good measure." The look on Goodwitch's face told me that she was sort of expecting what I said about forty minutes ago to be a lie. "For me to elaborate on my past I need to talk about things that have not happened and hopefully never will, but before I begin do either of you have a question about what I just said." Neither Ozpin nor Goodwitch asked me a question which kind of surprised me. "Well then if neither of you have a question, then let me begin my story at the beginning with day I was born. Actually how about I start with my parents and go from there. On the other hand, this would go a lot quicker if I just let you look at my scroll and showed you everything on it." I took my scroll out my pants pocket, and I unlock it my typing a phrase which read: Darkness will fall and will be enveloped in purifying shadow. I handed the scroll to Ozpin and both of them look at every file they come across.

The two professors look at the scroll for about two hours and several cups of coffee before they even say a word to me about what they see on the scroll. "Peter Belladonna-Xiao Long, you are a very interesting person indeed." Ozpin said with no hint of surprise in his voice or on his face, but Goodwitch on the other hand was thinking as fast as she could to try and comprehend the magnitude of the information that was on my scroll. It took her a few minutes before she could ask me a simple question, "Is all of this happened, I mean the Grimm attacks, the resulting war and the death of every human and Faunus?"

"It all happened in the reality I originally came from, but it should not happen this time."

"What do you mean by that?" Ozpin asks with no emotion in his voice.

"Because I travelled back in time my mere presence here twenty years in the past means that the future I came from no longer exists as a possibility for this reality, but similar events might happen. I really don't know if that is a possibility because if I did know then what I did know might not occur and something else would fill its place in this reality."

Ozpin and Goodwitch just stare idly at me trying to make sense of what is just said. "In other words if I knew that someone was going to attack Beacon tomorrow. I could stop that person from attacking but something more life threating might happen instead." I only heard a 'hmmm' come from both of them.

"Could you step outside the office for a few minutes while I discuss something with Ms. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked me while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sure, not like have anything to."

"The sarcasm in unnecessary young man." Goodwitch said with the voice of a teacher used to disciplining unruly students every day. I stood up and walked out the door.

I was sitting with my back to the wall next to the door to Ozpin's office and I could tell from the sunlight coming through the windows that it was about three-thirty and possible four o'clock. With no one to talk to, all I could do was think because Ozpin still had my scroll, and I was just waiting for Ozpin and Goodwitch to get done talking. All I could think about were the people I left behind and how I would never see any of them ever again, and the longer I dwelled on those thoughts the more depressed I became and a few tears began roll down my face. 'I would do anything to be able to see Melanie again' I thought as the few tears became a small stream down my face. After a few minutes of crying I began to analyses myself 'I thought I was done crying over the deaths of people I know. I really became cold and cynical after the seeing Aunt Ruby and Aunt Weiss die getting Lilith and me to safety when I was only eight when that happened. Time really does change a person, but a person does need to be a little cynical. But why am I all of a sudden not as cold and cynical as I was before was it because of the ritual or was it meeting my moms for the first time I my life face to face? It was most likely both things that contributed to the change in my personality. What was the dark being that talked to me my while I was unconscious.' I was snapped out my thoughts when Goodwitch opened the door and asked me to come back into the office.

I walked back into the large office and sat down in the same chair, and Ozpin still drinking his cup of coffee which I think might be his tenth in three hours had an expression of 'I have something important to tell you'. "Peter, Ms. Goodwitch and I have been discussing what we should do with you and" he paused. "We decided that we will allow to join Beacon Academy if you agree to a few things."

"Which are?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Goodwhitch glared at me and Ozpin continued, "One, you don't tell anyone about who you are other than what you told us in the dining hall. Two, you limit the use of your abilities unless it's an emergency, and the last thing is, you have to pass a test."

I leaned in, looked him straight in the eyes, narrowed my gaze and asked, "What kind of test?"

"Oh, nothing you possibly couldn't handle on your own." Ozpin had a devious smirk on lips.

I leaned back in the chair and cursed under my breath, "I'm somewhat fucked."

"You will be tested tomorrow morning at eight. I suggest you get yourself ready." Goodwitch didn't explain more than that, but I kind a figured what my test was already.

"When I pass this test of yours, I want you guys to fulfill some requests."

"What kind of requests?"

"First, I get to pick which team I join while I am here. Secondly, the abandoned building behind the school, I want to use it as a work shop, but I will pay for the supplies with my own money. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Well then Mister Yu Ying, you better get a goodnights rest before tomorrow's test. Ms. Goodwitch will you please show Mister Yu Ying to his quarters. One last thing, here's your Scroll."

"Thanks. See you in the morning Professor Ozpin."

With that over with, Goodwitch and I walked over to the dorms. We walked for about fifteen minutes before we reached my dorm which I immediately recognized as Team RWBY's dorm and the dorm where I spent seven years of my life with my cousin Lilith. Goodwitch opened the door and we walked in. The room looked better now than it did in the future, but everything was the same the bookshelf, the window, the desks and the bathroom except for the fifth bed next to the door. "This is the room in which you will be staying in for the rest of your time at Beacon if you past the test. I hope you enjoy the room, and it might be getting a little more crowded in about six months give or take. Well, Peter, goodnight, prepare for tomorrow and I suggest you get some diner."

She was in the process of leaving, but before she left I hugged and with wet eyes said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Peter." She left the room and locked the door behind her.

I was alone in the room I had become all too familiar with. I was too tired to go to the dining hall at get diner. I just laid on the bed next to the door and fell asleep remembering all the good times I had with my cousin in this room.

* * *

A.N: Review, follow, Favorite and not a lot has happened just a ton of exposition,but things will be picking up in the chapters to come.

P.S. i wrote this at 11 o'clock at night after doing chemistry home fore six hours. so forgive my butchering of the English language.


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: I don't own RWBY but Peter is my character.

* * *

Chapter 5

I was woken from my sleep by a random noise that originated outside the window, but it did not feel like investigating what made the noise, so I just sat up in my bed and pulled out my scroll from the front pocket of my uniform. "It's two in the morning, I am wide awake, but more importantly why did I fall asleep in my uniform and with my weapons on my person?" I sighed. "What could I do until my test that starts in seven hours? I should go the Armory to get some armor to wear for the test besides this uniform. I should also go to the gym to work out a bit, and get a bite to eat in the dining hall if it's open." After a few more minutes of deliberation I finally got out of bed, but before I went to run my errands I made my way to the bathroom to take care of some business. Once I was done using the toilet and washing my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to shave my new facial hair. I found a razor in the cabinet and some shaving cream. I shaved every last piece of hair on my face, and washed the remaining shaving cream off my face. When I looked myself in the mirror after I was done shaving, I was shocked at how much I looked like my mothers, "I will need to keep the beard when my parents get here least someone puts the similarities together, and besides I look better with the beard anyway." When I was done in the bathroom I walked out the door and into the hall way. I looked at my scroll again to see what time it was and saw that the time was now two thirty.

I walked through the dark empty halls of Beacon heading to the Armory like a shadowy specter, and all I could hear was the sound of the wind hitting the blooming trees and the sounds of nocturnal animals. As I expected there was no one in the halls with me at this time in the night, but even if there were people in the hall with me none of them would even know I was there because I was in the shadows. I arrived at the Armory but he door was locked 'why is it locked' I thought, but as long as there is shadow I can travel anywhere I want. I went under the door and emerged from the shadows on the other side of the door, and the Armory was full of the weapons and armor of students. I looked around the Armory for a while, and suddenly the lights came on and I hid behind a pillar. "I know you're here. Now please show yourself, Peter." I came out from behind from the pillar and saw Professor Ozpin standing next to a table with some armor on it.

"Is that mine?"

"It is and I hope you don't disappoint me in six hours."

"Might I ask you a few questions about the test?"

"You may."

"Where is it taking place and where do I have to be at nine?"

"The Emerald Forest and at the cliffs." Ozpin started to walk out the Armory.

"Ok. A few things before you leave."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"Will you aid me?"

"No. The path you follow is your own, I can only watch and not help, and if you screw up so be it. Now see you in a few hours, and I have two questions for you."

"Fire away."

"Is there a limit to the number of Semblances you can copy from people's shadows and what is the negative impact of your Semblance?"

"The limit is five thousand and I am not close to reaching it yet because I can chose whether or not to copy it. As for the ramifications of my Semblance, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hmmm." Ozpin walked out the door and left the lights on.

I walked over to the table and expected the armor. The armor was of a layered designee and only to be worn on my torso and arms. The first layer was a strong, tear resistant fiber. The second layer was made of overlapping scales made of a strong yet flexible metal. The final layer was metal plates on my chest, shoulders and upper back. The color of the armor was black with gold on the edges of each scale and metal plate. The pants where just made of the same cloth as first layer of the armor. I proceeded to remove my weapons and placed them next to the armor, and striped done to my boxers. I put the armor on, put metal belt on, placed my weapons and pouch back they belonged and looked myself in the mirror on the pillar next to me. They armor fit quite well it was flexible but not loose, and the same went for the pants. The plates on my upper back had holsters with a quick release mechanism for the sabered of my two katana to fit into. My sickles now attached to a small quick release mechanism that was located in the middle of my lower back when folded into their storage form. My metal built locked good with the armor being gold plated and my gloves that turned into my gauntlets where still attached to my belt. I looked myself over one more and removed the armor and weapons, and put my uniform on without my weapons this time. I put the armor a way in one of the rocket propelled lockers and left the Armory making sure to turn of the light and leaving the door unlocked.

I looked at my Scroll one more time a saw that the time was a quarter till four in the morning. Not wanting to go to the gym, I went outside to the garden and sat at one of the benches. Sitting at the bench I took in my surroundings the air was cool and slight breeze was blowing, and the creatures of the night were going about their business. The garden mainly consisted of flowers and a few rose bushes, and I started talking to myself. "I remember when the garden was nothing more than vegetables and grains, and it was at least four times as large as it is now, and thank god for the berry bushes around Beacon otherwise we would have run out of food long before we did." I sat in the garden remembering all times I was in the garden with Lilith, Melanie and Shane. I was on the bench until the sun came up, and I looked at my Scroll and saw that it was now six in the morning and had about three hours till my test started.

I walked a short distance to the dining hall which beginning to open because classes for some started at eight. I walked up to the counter and the man just looked at me with a questioning look on his face and asked, "How long have you been up."

"Since about two. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason, so what do you want to eat."

"Four eggs over easy, four slices of bacon, three slices of toast slightly burnt and a tall glass of milk."

The man behind the counter made my breakfast and handed it to me. I sat down in the seat closest to the counter and ate my breakfast. In a few minutes I was done eating, and left the dining hall and head back to my dorm room to take a short nap.

I woke up from my nap and saw that it was a quarter past eight in the morning and I had my test forty-five minutes, so I made my way to the armory as quickly as I could. Within a minute or two I was already inside the Armory and emerging from the shadows in front of my locker, and a few students saw me and some of them almost pissed their pants, but most just continued getting their weapons and armor, but one of them a man about twenty or so and about my hight started to walk over to me. "So you're the kid that was in the infirmary for all the those months, and is that your Semblance?" His voice was dripping over confidence.

"If you have to ask."

"So what is you name."

"Peter. And I need to get ready. Now if you would kindly continue with your business and leave me to mine. And what is with the arrogance?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm one of the strongest students at Beacon and you will treat me with respect especially from people like you."

"I really don't give a fuck who you or how strong you are because my strength and power is far beyond yours and as for respect you don't deserve any." I was angry and seething with rage.

"Why you." He pulled his fist back and started to shift his weight to punch me, but before he could get further along with his action my left hand was latched onto his throat and he was at least a foot off the ground. He tried reaching for his weapon so I just through him through him. He hit the wall hard and most likely had a few broken bones. "What happened to my Aura? Why didn't it protect me?"

"The answer to your questions is quite simple. I absorbed your Aura and only left you enough so that you wouldn't die you arrogant piece of shit. As I told you before my strength and power is far beyond yours or anyone else's." My voice was full of malice and contempt.

"What are you?" Fear and pain now gripping at his voice and throat.

"I am he who is absence of light. I am Shadow!" I tilted my head back started to laugh maniacally at the top of my lounges.

Everyone in the Armory made a mad dash to the door and took the battered and broken student with them. I was alone still laughing. Within minutes my rage began to lessen, and I saw what I had done the wall and two lockers where destroyed from the impact of the students body. I eyes widened with shock with what had done, and I fell to my knees screaming in pain. Next thing I know Goodwitch was walking into the Armory. She didn't say a thing just kneeled down I front of me and embraced me with her head on top of mine. As she held me like my Aunts had before, I began to cry hysterically. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried to stand to no avail. I tried to think, but my mind was racing. I was broken. After years of hardships and turmoil, I finally snapped, and my mind was broken into tiny pieces to be put back together. Goodwitch was soothing me by rubbing my back and whispering things to me. It took about thirty minutes to calm me down, and when I did Goodwitch stood up and walked out the door to the Armory and I was alone. I stood up, opened my locker, and changed into my armor. With my armor on and weapons ready for a fight, I left the Armory and made my way to the cliffs using the shadows the only place I truly felt at home.

* * *

A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I was thinking of writing this chapter and the next together but i decided against it. please Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and the story so far. Please and thank you. Don't forget to follow and favorite.

RWBYxNaruto out.


	7. Chapter 6

I am back. Did you guys miss me. guessing from the silence, you guys didn't. sorry for updating so late college is kicking my ass right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY but the Badass is mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

I was in the shadow tree line several yards from the cliff above the Emerald Forest, and I saw Ozpin and Goodwitch. They were talking but from where I was I could only bits and pieces of their conversation. They were talking about what they were going to me concerning the incident in the armory and about me in general. I paid very little attention to their conversation. "Now if you kindly get over here we can get this over with sooner." Goodwitch said snapping me out of my daze. How did she know I here in the shadow so I emerged from the shadow and started walking over to the Professors. Ozpin pointed to one of the launch pads on the ground. Ozpin starts talking about the test, "Now your test is simple, kill this list of Grimm." Ozpin sends a file from his Scroll to mine. "Now, you have six hours to complete this test. See you then." Goodwitch said before I was sent flying through the air with only my weapons and my skills to aid me in this test.

I was flying through the sky with the trees below me. A tall tree was maybe two feet in front of me and using my semblance I entered the tree's shadow and I was standing on the side of the tree. Moving in shadow was something I had become accustomed to after years of training because walking in shadow even if the shadow was on vertical surface felt like walking on the ground and when I was about four I would easily get disoriented unless I found a landmark to use as an aid my navigation but I learned over a couple of years to use gravity, but now I became the shadow and move freely within. But seeing in shadow was completely different than being outside of shadow, there is no light so anything to with light cannot be perceived, but sound, shape, size, distance, speed and Aura can all be perceived within or outside of the shadow or connected shadows. I moved down the tree and emerged vertically from the side of the tree. I removed my Scroll from my pouch and opened up the file Ozpin gave me, and when I saw the file I my heart fell into my stomach. "You got to be fucking kidding me! I have to kill a total of fifteen Beowolves, six Ursa, a King Tiajitu, a Death Stalker and a Nevermore. I am not living past today, am I?" I sat on the ground with my back against the tree trying to think of a plan. _I could just look for the targets one at a time but that might take more time than I have. I could all ways use that vile in my pouch to lure the Grimm to me, but I have never tested it and I don't know if it is still useable since it is almost ten years old._ I weighed my two choses one would be scavenger, but it would go quicker using my Semblance, and the other was a gamble with my life as my bargaining chip, but it would test my abilities while under pressure. I continued to debate with myself until I made my final choice and stood up and put my Scroll back into my pouch. I ran around the forest at breakneck speeds and I quickly found a clearing shaped like an oval about eighty to a hundred feet at its widest point and about thirty feet from center point where I was standing. _This area will serve me well for my crazy plan_ I thought to myself. I put my gauntlets on, took my swords off my back and combined them with the gauntlets and I did the same with my sickles. I then reached into my pouch and pulled out a vile marked 'Grimm Bait' and made a rock surface from the ground five feet in front of me using my magical abilities. I closed my eyes and steeled my nerves before throwing the glass vile at the rock. The vile broke into dozens of tiny pieces and a chemical that attracts Grimm began to defuse through the air, and any Grimm within about five miles smell it. I climbed on the rock and waited for the Grimm to arrive.

It took about ten minutes for the first of the Grimm to show up from all parts of the tree line. The first group consisted of a large pack of Beowolves lead by a large Alpha, a few of Ursi and an Ursa Major. With a smirk on my face and a fire of anger burning in my soul I looked at all the Grimm surrounding me and shouted, "Let's get this over with, shall we." The Alpha Beowolf growled and two Beowolves began to charge at me. Within seconds the two Beowolves were lunging at from my left and my front. I ducked under their claws and grabed the right arm of the Beowolf that attacked me from the front with both hands and maneuvered its claw so that the claw would stab the other Boewolf in the chest. The claw found its target and all that I could hear was the sound of ribs breaking, viscera being ripped to shreds and blood dripping from the wounds onto the ground. Still holding onto the first Beowolf I extended the claws from right gauntlet and letting go with my right hand I twisted my torso and the three blades glided into the skull of the first Beowolf. Both Beowolves fell onto the rock, slid off and laid on the ground dead at my feet and the smell of fresh blood began to fill the clearing and I retracted the claws. The Grimm looked at each other and they began to rush at me. From both my forearms the blades of my katanas unfolded into my hands. I spun in place swinging my katanas around, and all the Grimm fell into piles of flesh and bones from ten and thirty feet away from me. I glanced at my wrists and saw that the levels of wind dust in the rotating dust mechanisms were half full. Within moments another group of Grimm rushed into the clearing heading straight towards me. I flicked both of my wrists and changed the dust chamber in my left gauntlet to lighting and my right gauntlet to water folded my katanas back onto my forearm. I flooded the clearing with a thin layer of water and used the lighting to kill a large portion of the Grimm but not enough for my safety. Several Beowolves were moving closer to me with the closest being ten feet away and only getting closer. With a flick of my wrist and curl of my left arm I produced a barrier that simultaneously repelled the multiple attacking Beowolves and Ursi and set them ablaze. I looked at my wrist and saw that I only had about ten percent of my fire dust left in my left gauntlet and only about five percent left of the lightning dust. Needing to conserve my dust reserves I began to use my weapons to kill the Grimm. I put my arms at my sides, lifted my arms and when I put my arms back down I rotated my arms and in the process the blades of my katanas unfolded and from the top of my arm the sickle unfolded and combined with the katana from each arm. The blade of each sickle was about ten inches from the heel of my palm. I began to attack the waves of Grimm that began to crowd into the clearing. _This is going to suck worse than I initially planned. _

"Do you think that he planned this out far enough or was it just spur of the moment?" Glynda asked Ozpin while watching the fight unfold on her Scroll.

"From what I read about him from his Scroll and my future Scroll, Peter thinks everything through, but there are situations that cannot be prepared for."

"Do you think Peter has a death wish?" Glynda asked somewhat coldly.

"I don't know if he does or not. All I do know is that he when he came here he had just lost the last of his family and friends to the Grimm of his time."

"So this test tow several functions. The first being to test his skills and the second to test his mental state."

Ozpin only sipped his coffee.

"So what is his punishment for the armory incident and his reckless behavior?"

"If you are so concerned for Peter, why don't you take care of him yourself." It wasn't a question.

"You can't honestly expect me to take care of sixteen year old myself can you?" she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I think it's almost over. Why don't we just see how things play out for now?" Both Ozpin and Glynda looked at their Scrolls and saw that put both of them a little on edge.

I was thrown against a large tree by the white half of a King Taijitu and fell to the ground with a loud thud, and I had used my remaining Aura to lessen the impact, but I most likely had a bruised and fractured bones. My katanas and my sickles had broken when I blocked the pincer of a Death Stalker the rotating Dust selector on my gauntlets had been empty and broken for several minutes now and the same went for the gauntlets. My guns where pretty much useless because the mechanism that allowed the guns to detach from the gauntlets and to become useable stopped working. I was running low on Aura, my weapons broken and I couldn't use Light-shadow mode for some reason. From my position on the ground I could see the last of the three King Taijitu that had come into the clearing, the fourth and final Death Stalker and a Nevermore circling the clearing. They were waiting, waiting for me to make a move. If I had the energy I would be visibly angry right now. "Screw the three of you and your friends." I said under my breath. I moved so that I was on one knee and looked at the clearing. The clearing had become oversaturated with the over powering combination of blood and dust and the soil had become mud because of all the blood. As I looked around at all the dead and dying Grimm, I saw the Death Stalker and the King Taijitu eating several of the corpses at the far end of the clearing away from me, and I as began to move the upper part of my torso pain suddenly shot through my body, but I did not scream. I tried to remove my gauntlets but they wouldn't budge so I had to use an emergency release mechanism. With my gauntlets off I reached into my pouch and retrieved three vials full of powdered Dust. _Three Grimm and three vials of volatile powdered Dust. Well I've had better plans. _"Hey you fuckers! You hungry! So come and get me!" The Death Stalker and the King Tiajitu moved towards me but before they could to close to me I threw two vials of Dust at them with the remainder of my strength. The resulting explosion was massive and blinding and caused small fires over the clearing but they were quickly extinguished because of the wet ground. Half of the Death Stalker was missing, and the King Taijitu was in little pieces.

After a few moments I realized that my I was only seeing the right half clearing. I moved my left hand to my face to feel the wound and felt blood running down my face. A piece of the Death Stalker's exoskeleton had found its way into my eye and was embedded in the socket. I looked at my hand and saw that the blood was not red but black as night. I could feel something trying to get into my mind like a shark gnawing at a cage. I began to feel less and less of my body I didn't know if it was from the blood loss or piece of Grimm in my eye. I didn't have to wait long to receive my answer because a dark figure appeared before me.

"So how are you feeling? I bet you want to know what is going on don't you." It was the voice of Darkness.

"What are you doing here? I thought my mom destroyed you?" My voice was seething with anger.

"Blake did destroy me, but I don't stay down long. I kind of saw it coming actually and planned for it, and now it is time for me to put my plan into action."

"Before you put your plan into action, why don't you answer a question of mine." My breathing was labored.

"You want to know what exactly I am so let me tell you, Peter Belladonna- Xiao Long. I am Darkness, Father of the Grimm."

"You created the Grimm." Talking was becoming hard.

"Save your breath and don't interrupt me again. I am not going to go into much detail about myself, but this is all you have to know about me. I existed before this world came to be and as I explored this new world I became fascinated with these crystals that appeared in the ground. They contained a great power but I could not touch them. And after many millennia of doing nothing but wondering I decided to create the creatures you call Grimm. I used my pieces of my essence to create the Grimm and each Grimm received its own form that part of me and were beings of pure darkness. They attacked, killed and ate their own kind but I did not care, but then Humans and Faunus appeared. You humans and Faunus had many qualities that the Grimm did not possess such as a soul, Aura, semblances, intelligence and the ability to use and control those crystals. Using your gifts, you gained dominion over this world by using those crystals and weapons that used their power. But I did not care until Man and Faunus alike created those rituals. Rituals designed not to destroy Grimm but to destroy me so I did the only thing I could I hid inside the essence of my creation. The creators of the rituals changed them, but now they carried with them a nasty cost which you are familiar with aren't you. And I've been biding my time waiting for someone like you to come along. Now it's time for me to take full control of your body and reek some havoc using your powers and spread darkness to the world. So what do you think, whelp?"

"First, don't insult me. Second, it's going to be a cold day in hell when I help someone like you. And one last thing, when you live in a family like mine you don't give up until the final breath. So go fuck yourself, you piece of shit."

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Goodbye, Peter Yu Ying. Have fun in the afterlife."

Darkness vanished and I felt a sudden stabbing pain in my gut. I looked down and all I saw was blood and the feather of the Nevermore piercing through me. The feather had me pinned to the tree. "So this is how my life ends, alone in a forest surrounded by death. I guess I failed all of you. Mother, Mom, Aunt Ruby, Aunt Weiss, Lilith, Melanie, Shane, Ozpin, Goodwitch, everyone: I'm sorry I failed you. Don't worry I'm coming home." I drew my last shaky breath and slumped over.

* * *

Don't hate me finishing it there. there will be a new chapter coming out don't worry. longest chapter so far by a few hundred words *celebration music* okay enough of that. I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter.

RWBYxNaruto out.


	8. Chapter 7

Surprise! The story of Peter continues. enjoy this chapter and you can call be a jerk if you wish for ending the previous chapter on such a sad and dramatic cliffhanger.

I don't own RWBY, but Peter is mine.

* * *

Chapter 7

"It's time to get up Peter. You can't sleep all day. If you don't get up now I will get your little sister and let her loose inside your room." a voice said room outside a door

I woke up and looked around the room I was in. it was the room I had when I lived with my Aunts. "Wait who was talking to me and when have I ever had a sister. A cousin for sure but not a sister."

"Are you up yet."

"I'm up. I'm up."

I got up from my bed got some cloths from my dresser and walked the bathroom. I turned on the lights and looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked the same as I did before I took the test minus my armor.

I finished in the bathroom and walked down the hall and down a set of stairs to the kitchen, and what I was scared me.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How can you sleep in till noon? It's in human and in Faunus." Said Aunt Weiss while holding on the Aunt Ruby who was cooking lunch.

"He is a teenager and they need their sleep and he is my son."

"Blake's right Weiss. Peter needs his sleep."

I turned my head and saw my Mother and mom together at the kitchen and I wanted to cry, but I had an inkling gnawing at the back of my mind.

"So what do you want to eat Peter?" Ruby asked

"Cereal." I said with bit of hesitation.

"What's wrong my little lion? Something bothering you."

"Yeah. I have a few questions and I want the truth and no bullshit."

"Hey watch you language young man. I don't want your sister and your cousin to say those words." Weiss snapped.

"Okay Peter. What are your questions?" Blake said.

"Who are you people, where am I, and why am I here."

"What are you talking about, Peter?" Blake said worriedly.

"Are you feeling alright, Peter? Do you need to sit down?" Weiss asked

"No I don't need to sit down. I just want a straight answer from all of you."

"Well first of all we are your family. Secondly, you are at home, and you are here because we all live together in this monster of a house." Yang explained.

Blake, Ruby and Weiss began to ask question after question, and I could feel something grabbing me and my vision was becoming dark. I put my hands on the sides of my head, tilted my head back and with eyes wide open I let out a manic scream. Suddenly the kitchen and everything began to disappear and we were left floating in the void I had just a woken from two days ago. "Why am I here again? Am I unconscious, dead or dying right now?"

"Your heart has stopped and you don't have long before you actually die." Said a familiar voice coming from a familiar body.

"Wait your being I met when I was traveling back in time. So for all intents and purposes I am dead but not brain dead, right?"

"Yes. And you have two choices to choose from at this instance in time young time traveler."

"And they are?" I asked a little sarcastically.

"Your first choice is to give up and die." The being said forebodingly. "And your second choice is to accept the give I am about to offer you and live." The tone was a little more ominously and holding out its hand.

"What is this 'gift' you are offering me. Let me guess some sort of power."

"Yes but more importantly them." The being pointed behind me and I turned around.

"How is this possible? Mom, Mama, Aunt Ruby, Aunt Weiss, Lilith, Shane, Ozpin and everyone what are you guys doing here." My eyes were being to water and my left felt like it was on fire. I tried to move my arm to inspect my eye but it wouldn't move. Without warning I fell to my knees against my volition and I could feel something crawling under my skin all over my body.

"They are here because they are only pieces of the souls of the people you knew who are dead in the future you came from, and I am the one that brought them here."

The being moved to in front of me and kneeled and laid its hand on my chest where the glyph was. "What I am offering you is way to live, but it will come at a great cost."

"What is.." I began to cough. "What is the cost?" I asked with painful shaking breaths.

"Part of your semblance and them." The being said looking me in the eye unflinchingly.

"What?" I tried to yell but the pain was too great to even talk.

"You will lose the ability to absorb Aura and copy semblances, but you will keep the ones you have already gained and the ability to control shadow. Your mind will become of little more unstable. But you will gain the ability to control the darkness that is invading your body and consciousness and the light I am about to give you."

"Them? You're going to put them inside of my body and consciousness to counteract the encroaching darkness." Every word was painful but needed to be said.

"Yes I am. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Everyone if you can hear me I am so happy to see you guys again even if it is only for a short time, and I am sorry for not being there to save you guys."

"Don't be sorry Peter. There was nothing you could have done to save us it was inevitable and besides we are in better place now." Lilith was talking and standing between her mothers.

"She's right Peter. You purpose has always been to save the world but this was the only way for you to do it." Weiss said.

"And besides we will always be with you no matter where you or how far you have gone." Ruby said.

"Even though we weren't there for you we are so proud of you, my little cub." Yang said with a large grin on her face holding hands with Blake.

"Now it's time for you to live on and protect and help us." Blake was trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank you and good buy for now. May we meet again." I was crying tears of joy even though I was in tremendous pain.

With our goodbyes said the Being held out its other hand to the souls of friends, family and everyone I knew and didn't know in the future I came from. Everyone was touching each other's shoulder and my mothers touched the hand of the being and in a massive flash of light the ritual was over but before it was finished and I opened my eyes heard a voice say, "My sister is still alive Peter."

I opened my eyes and straightened my back, and I saw that the clearing was still same even the Nevermore was in the exact same place. And with renewed vigor I raised my right arm and grabbed the feather with my left. I cleaved the feather just above my left hand, and I pulled the out of me and tree which was accompanied by sucking sound. I looked down where the feather had passed through me, and the wound had completely healed not even a scar remained. I stood up and looked at my hands. There were two symbols on my hands. On my left hand was a white circle surrounded by ten white triangular points and on my right was a circle comprised of ten black triangular points pointing in toward a black ring. I could also see whips of light and darkness emanating from my body like it was a new form of my light-shadow form. There was a small buddle that was close enough for me to see my reflection and in my reflection I saw that my left eye was completely healed but the white of my eye had turned black but my the color of my eye was still amber yellow. My right eye was still normal.

The Nevermore let out a screech at could be heard for miles, and it heart my ears to hear it at such a close range. The Nevermore flapped it wings letting loose another set of feathers I sidestepped the one that came directly at me and it went straight through the tree behind me. "You're going to have to try harder to kill me, you're going to end up being my lunch." I grinned from ear to ear with a sinister grin.

The Nevermore became enraged and began to fly towards me but I was able to stop it in its tracks midflight just by looking at it and thinking freeze. The Grimm became distressed at it inability to move and at the fact that it was still in the air. _I apparently can control the movements of Grimm by controlling the darkness that they are composed of or by controlling their shadow, or it's both. Either way this is awesome. _I lifted my arm with an open hand and focused on the Grimm and when I moved my hand up and down the Nevermore also moved up and down. Using my new found control of the Grimm I raised the Nevermore high into the sky and brought it down to the ground with enough force that the flesh of the Grimm exploded and became lodged in the ground.

I looked around the clearing to make sure that there were no more Grimm around, but there were a few Beowolves about ten feet behind a large group a trees to my left. _How the hell can I see the Grimm through the tree? That's right I have new powers, and it is going to take a while to get use to them. _The Beowolves ran into clearing straight more me. The first Beowolf swung at my head and I just raised my arm to block the attack and a shield materialized from my arm, and the Beowolf was repelled and flew backwards hitting a two of its pack mates. The other Beowolves turned tail and ran back into the forest. "Oh no you don't" I yelled at the retreating the Grimm. I raised my other arm and summoned a dark wall of rock all-round the clearing trapping the Grimm in the blood filled arena. With the arm I used to block the first Grimm I created five light arrows behind me and with straightening of my arm in the direction of the Grimm the arrows found there places in the skulls of the Beowolves. "Now disappear you crowdedly dogs." The five Beolwolves evaporated in torrent of light.

I lowered the rock wall and made my way back to the cliffs. As I was walking out of the clearing I heard the characteristic sound of a medium sized airship. The airship landed in the middle of clearing. The hatch opened and Ozpin, Goodwitch and two EMTs exited the airship. The look on their faces was a mixture of horror and relief. Time seemed to stand still as they looked at me. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I said jokingly. Ozpin simply beckoned and I walked into the airship.

The airship took off as soon as everyone else made their way back. Ozpin and Goodwitch sat across from me as the EMTs checked me over.

"Do you mind turning off or turning down your semblance sir." One of the EMTs ordered.

I hadn't realized that I still had my new powers active so I deactivated my new light-shadow form. As soon as it was down so was I.

"What happened to him?" Goodwitch asked the EMTs nervously.

"Must have passed out from over exerting himself. We will know for sure once we get him back to Vale Medical Center."

I could hear a steady beeping sound coming from somewhere close to my head I opened my eyes to see what was making the noise. "A heart monitor. And three IVs and i am still in my armor."

"Oh you're wake. I will go notify the doctor and your parents." The nurse walked out of the room and closed the glass door behind her.

As I turned my head on the pillow I could feel gauze wrapped around my head. I moved my right hand but I couldn't move it far because of the IVs sticking out of it so I used my other hand examine the bandage. But my attention was drown to the TV hanging on the wall across my bed. The news was on and it was talking about a Schnee Dust Company train being attacked by the White Fang and making off with millions in Dust and weapons. The doctor along with Ozpin and Goodwitch walked into the room. the doctor looked at my chart and looked at me, and my hand was still touching the gauze.

"I would leave to alone Mister Yu Ying. Now I have some bad news for you." The doctor said with a worrying expression on his face. "Now I already told your parents here what we found on our tests and it doesn't look good."

"Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me the diagnosis doc."

"There appears to be a large amount of a light colored Dust like substance and jet black Dust like substance all over body, and the split is fifty-fifty in each of your body's tissues. We don't know how those substances will affect you."

"Can you tell me something I don't know. And I don't really need you to do anything ok. So can I just get out of here?" I said as I removed the bandage from my around my head. Ozpin and Goodwitch were shocked both at what I did and what they saw. "I also might need an eye patch."

The doctor told me to be careful with my new powers and to tell Ozpin or Goodwitch if I felt like something was off. Goodwitch singed me out of the hospital and told the doctor to seal the test results and all the records concerning me.

Ozpin, Goodwitch and I made our way back to the airship and I saw that the sun was starting to set and I looked at my Scroll and saw that the time was seven in the evening. We stepped inside the airship and we sat in the same seats we had sat in about nine hours before.

"I have one important question to ask." I said looking Ozpin and Goodwitch with my right eye. They nodded. "Why did the nurse and the doctor say that the two of you were my parents?"

"It was easier than telling them that you were a time traveling and we sort have custody of you as a ward of the state."

"So the two you are basically my parents. Don't get carried away with it ok." I laughed a little at that.

"Well it also means that we control your money. All twenty million Lien." Ozpin deadpanned.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes." Goodwitch responded.

"Do I still get to spend it how I wish?"

"Yes you do but we get final say, ok?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, its fine. Can you spilt the Lien into several accounts?"

"That has already been done and we sent the information for each account to your Scroll."

I looked at my Scroll and the Lien was split evenly among twenty accounts each of which had an annual interest of 4.5 percent. "Everything checks out and how did you secure this high of an interest rate? Wait don't tell me i don't want to know. By the way, here is a list of things and supplies that I need for my new workshop."

"But you haven't been accepted into Beacon yet." Goodwitch said in her usual tone.

"Haven't I, mom." I stated sacasticly.

Goodwitch didn't say a word, and Ozpin was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Did you collect the pieces of my weapons from the clearing?" I asked leaning back against the hull of the airship.

"We had a two teams of students collect the pieces and take them back to Beacon and you can decided what happens to them." Ozpin stated grinning.

I only nodded in response and he had just landed at the cliffs overlooking vale. I exited at looked at vale and I couldn't help but let loose a few tears of joy because vale looked almost the same as it did the day I left my time and came here. I couldn't help but see Lilith laughing and enjoying life even though we lived in direr times. Under my breath I said, "I promise to make everything right." I heard two voices respond to what I said but when I looked around I saw no one nearby so just shrugged my shoulders and walked back towards the place I had and will be calling home so I could wait for a few months till the day my family came together.

"Shane, lIlith, Danil, Alica. Oh god! No. Why, Why, Why?! Why did I have to live and watch them die?" Melanie screamed.

"Because your destiny is help Peter make everything go right so that this doesn't happen again." Said a Being that was half-light and half-darkness.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and Peter's new powers, and things will only pick up from here. Tell me what you think about the story so far.

Till next time. RWBYxNaruto out.


End file.
